Por Tí
by ColliexLife
Summary: Porque no siempre existen los finales felices, aunque tampoco quisieron tenerlo.  Primer fic ewe


¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?

Recuerdo que hace un par de segundos estabas tomando mi mano, tirabas de ella mientras sonreías.

Con esa estúpida sonrisa que tenías todo el día, o al menos el tiempo que estabas conmigo.

¿Cómo fue que perdimos todo eso?

Ah, lo recuerdo.

**Fue por mis dudas.**

Si, para muchos era extraño pensar que yo **dudaba.**

Pero soy un humano, ¿verdad?

Tu recuerdo volvió a mí nuevamente, te veías tan lindo así, eras **mi** pequeño.

Otro recuerdo se agolpa en mi mente, borrando todo lo que me hacía pensar en ti.

**No sabes cuanto lo siento, Matt.**

Fue todo mi culpa, yo no quería que esto te sucediera, no a ti.

¿Era necesario que me diera cuenta cuando ya **era tarde**?

Moriste por mi culpa, y yo…

En realidad, **yo te asesiné.**

Fue de a poco, se que sufriste cuando te rechacé.

¡Soy un imbécil!

Tan solo tendría que haber pensado mejor, quizás hoy estarías vivo.

Un nuevo recuerdo llega a mi mente…

Es la imagen de Near, **diciendo que me ama**.

Y yo…estaba tan confundido que le correspondí

**Todo fue mi culpa, solo mía…**

Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado…

_-¡Mello! No puedo creer que…ahora estés saliendo con Near-_Tu voz sonaba angustiada, pero intentabas ocultarla con la mejor de tus sonrisas.

_-Yo tampoco creo que sea posible, Near es tan lindo-_Te dije, aunque no parecía yo hablando.

_-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que quería decirte una cosa, no es muy importante, por lo que esperaré-_Sonreíste, ni siquiera se me ocurrió lo que intentabas decirme.

_-Dímelo cuando te sientas listo, cachorro, sabes que estoy a tu lado para lo que sea- _Noté que eso no te alegró en nada, y seguimos caminando en silencio

El recuerdo desapareció

Y una imagen tuya apareció entre mis pensamientos

_-¡Matt! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?-_ Muchas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos, nublándome la vista.

Ante mi estaba tu cuerpo inerte, tu brazo tenía muchos cortes de forma horizontal, y un gran charco de sangre se encontraba a mis pies.

Vi una pequeña nota sobre tu cama, se veía claramente mi nombre escrito en ella. La abrí y contenía una nota de despedida.

**Querido Mello****:**

**Cuando leas esto, lo más probable es que esté muerto**

**Guardé esta carta durante mucho tiempo, realmente creí que nunca la utilizaría**

**Pensé que soportaría todo, pero al parecer no**

**Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, seguro querrás leerla hasta el final**

**Si no quieres, no te disculpes, está bien, se que leer no es tu afición**

**Por algo somos mejores amigos, ¿No?**

**Quería contarte un pequeño secreto mío**

**Nadie lo conoce, ni siquiera tú **

**¡Pero no te apresures! No creas que no confiaba en ti**

**Es algo muy privado, y por lo cual sufrí durante mucho tiempo**

_**Te amo, Mello**_

**Si, te amo, o lo hacía mientras vivía**

**Se que esta no es la mejor opción para decírtelo**

**Si te lo decía mientras vivía, estaba más que obvio que me rechazarías**

**Aparte, Near también sufriría mucho, es un pequeño muy sensible**

**Quiero que por sobre todas las cosas, ambos sean muy felices**

**No quiero que sufran por mí, si es que lo hacen**

**Y es un no, yo jamás podría enojarme con ustedes**

**Fueron mis mejores amigos durante toda mi infancia**

**Los quiero mucho por eso**

**Mello, solo quiero que me prometas algo**

**¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido como lo que yo hice!**

**No lo hagas, por favor**

**Yo lo hice por ser un cobarde, se que tu eres muy fuerte y lo vas a entender**

**Mi dolor parece ser muy complejo, creo**

**¿O será que ya me volví loco…?**

**Y recuerda que te amo muchísimo aunque no me correspondas**

**Y que los estaré cuidando a ti y a Near donde sea que esté**

**Con todo el cariño del mundo, Matt.**

No, no puede ser

¡Tú no puedes morir Matt!

Esto tiene que ser una broma, una muy dolorosa

Pero no, tu cuerpo sin vida está en el suelo, tirado como si de basura se tratara

XxXxXxXxX

Volvamos al principio:

¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?

Estoy en la azotea del edificio en el que vivo, muy cerca del borde

Y hace mucho frío

Una extraña sensación me incita a seguir acercándome al lugar que sería mi eterna tumba

Si, ya lo se, te prometí que no haría nada estúpido

Pero necesitaba saber como te sentiste el día que decidiste suicidarte

**¿Sentías tanto frío?**

Eso ahora ya no importa, solo se que estoy a un paso de estar contigo, Matt

En menos de un segundo, me encuentro cayendo

Y es ahí donde nuestra historia finaliza, ojalá pudiera arreglarlo

**Pero no puedo**

**Esto ya acabó, y espero verte sea cual sea el lugar en el que estemos**

Ah, me había olvidado de algo

**Yo también te amo, Matt.**

**FIN**


End file.
